Oh the madness of me
by PyraPyro
Summary: Just random adventures I am forcing my friends, and DMC characters into enjoy! Might have mature content
1. Intro!

Pyra: Hello and welcome to our show! Please welcome Dante, Vergil, Sparda, Flame, and her twin sister, BLAZE!

Dante: Yo!

Vergil: Hmph

Flame: PAR-TAY! 

Blaze: Idiots...

Sparda: How did you reserect me? O.o

Pyra: That's not important now...anyway here we will have all sorts of whacky adventures! And of course none of you will get paid

All: glare of death

Pyra:...ok maybe you will. Anyway, expect many funny things

Flame: so...why are me and my sister here again? 

Pyra: Because I like to annoy you both and you remind me of Vergil and Dante

Dante:...HEY I AM NOT A CHICK! starts taking off pants

Blaze and Vergil: OUR EYES! NOOOOOOO!

Sparda: ..;;;; oh boy

Flame: Take off the pants and I shove your sword up your no existant penis

Dante:...you're good.

Pyra: I need new friends TT


	2. Vergil gets some Oo

Dante: I don't like this TV show. So far I've gotten compaired to a girl, and the same girl threatend to shove my sword up my manhood, and then said i didn't have one!

Dante: I say we quit!

Vergil: Dante...this tv show is good...

Dante: You only like it because neither of them have tried to kill you...

Vergil: Your point?

Pyra: GOOD NEWS! the viewers requested yaoi

Dante: That's it I quit!

Vergil: Nope not happening

Pyra: pleeeeeeeaaaase? Your dad doesn't have to be involved

Dante: I REALLY didn't need that image...

Vergil: How dare you...sully MY father's name with those thoughts!?

Pyra: It's what the viewers want! TT

Dante: Must think happy thoughts bangs head with gun

Vergil: Well the viewers can suck me!

Pyra: They want that too...

Dante:...You're not human right? points gun at

Pyra: .. EEK!

Vergil: Grinning Well I dont know what to say now...

Dante: what about me? TT

Pyra: Censors will not allow me to say what they want to do to both of you.

Dante: O.o ok I like the TV show now.

Vergil: moves by Pyra whisper it in my ear...

Pyra:...FLAME BLAZE! HELP! VERGIL IS TRYING TO MOLEST ME AGAIN!

Dante: HA!

Vergil:looks around am not!...much

Flame and Blaze: walk in what was so important that we had to be called from the hot tub!?

Dante: droolinggets out camera what do you say we give the male viewers something

Pyra: oh boy hides behind brick wall

F&B: what the Fuck did you just say!?

Vergil: Steps between Flame and Blaze and Dante Hey...ladies...come on now...no fighting...lets three just go back to that hottub...and relax.

Flame:...sets Vergil and Dante on fire then leaves hentai!

Blaze: TT NOT VERGIL! I mean...runs

Pyra: Oo wow

Vergil: Douses the fire and glares THAT WASNT NICE!!!!!

Dante: AAAAAAAAH! IT BUUUUURNS!

Sparda: --;;; you ARE devils!

Dante: Oh yeah! uses ifrit D no more pain!

Pyra: so...yaoi?

Dante: NO!

Vergil: Especially now...

Pyra: TT you guys are mean!

Dante: we were just set on FIRE by an insane psycho bitch! SO now tell us who's mean!

Vergil: And I didnt even do anything wrong...

Dante: You did hit on both of them...

Vergil: I did not...I just tried to save your ass

Dante: So by 'relax' you didn't mean have sex with both of them in the hot tub?

Vergil: Of course not...

Dante: so you weren't the least bit turned on when two girls walked in here with towels wrapped around themselves, dripping wet, with huge knockers?

Pyra: ooh got you there

Vergil: gulps Not...one...bit...

Dante: so THESE shows polariods I just took don't turn you on one bit?

Vergil: grabs polaroid and runs

Dante: HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK! runs after

Pyra: ..;; oh boy

Sparda: not my sons...

Vergil: runs into Flames room and hides in her underwear drawer

Flame: walks out of closet...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR!

Dante: stops at door and runs away CRAZY LADY!!!!

Vergil: comes up slowly with a pair on the top of head and holds up polaroid Look what Dante had...

Flame: 0\/0 GRRRRRRRRR!

Vergil: So...do I get rewarded?

Flame: sure WITH THIS! kicks between the legs and sends you flying to saturn

Dante: .. i'll be in witness protection...gone

sits on saturn with Ice between legs It hurts...a little less

Flame: I swear the next time I see that pervert I'll rip his balls out through his nose! goes back to hot tub

Dante: YO VERGIL! SHE'S STILL PISSED OFF!

Vergil: I need a medic...

Sparda: O.o;; this is why I married a human woman...

Flame and Blaze: have googly eyes Sparda...

Dante: T.T that's not fair...

Vergil: Watching with super devil eyes I want googly eyes towards me too...TT

Flame: sets on fire again Sparda...

Blaze: Sparda...

Sparda: sips on tea

Vergil: equips beowulf damn...

Dante: flying towards saturn I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

Blaze: HENTAAAAIIIIIII!

Flame: .. nice

Vergil: Goes back to earth Thats it!!! I demand lovin' RIGHT NOW!!!

Flame: gets out two broad swords

Blaze: gets out a double bladed scythe

Dante: staying on saturn where it's safe

Vergil: Glares at both Put those away...

Flame: hold open your nose...

Sparda: .. your on your own son

Vergil: stands firm and growls

Flame: kicks to China

Blaze: .. you always hate the cute ones...

Dante:...is it safe?

Blaze: NO!

Vergil: Reappears behind Flame and Blaze

Both: what!?

Vergil: Thought it would be that easy?

Both:...you really like to be abused don't you?

Vergil: Im determined now...grins

Flame: Oo ew! runs

Blaze: stays put

Vergil: stares at Blaze

Blaze: 

Pyra: taping demons and angels gone wild, here I come!

Vergil: 

Blaze: 

Vergil: 

Blaze:...TAKE ME HERE VERGIL! tackles to the ground

Pyra: MY EYES! I'M BLIND!

Sparda: .. oh dear

Dante: GO VERGIL!

Five hours later

Vergil: sits up

Blaze: wow...

Vergil: stretches Water break...

Blaze:

Sparda, Dante, and Flame: walk by with ice creams...we don't wanna know

Pyra: happy place happy place rocks back and forth

Vergil: looks at everyone You...might wanna leave again...

3:...drag Pyra to doctor

Vergil: goes back to Hallway

Blaze: tackles again

Vergil: rocks her world again

Author: wow...that last bit was disturbing...Anyway I forgot my disclaimer! x.x;;; oy...anyway i own none of the Devil May Cry characters. they are pwned by Capcom!!!


End file.
